


Lipstick from Ikki

by NashidaKyouko



Series: Kyouchan's Korrasami Week Fic(let)s [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Humor, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2015, Korrasami Week: Lips, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post-Finale, cross-posted on dA and tumblr, is it because I know all the normal cute stuff will already be done?, possibly, why am I writing so much humor for this week thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki makes Asami put on some innocent-looking lipstick. For Korrasami Week, Day 4: Lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick from Ikki

 She shouldn't have let Ikki talk her into trying out this lipstick when she had been about to leave Air Temple Island after having breakfast with the Air family that morning. She really, _really_ should have tried harder to hold-out in the face of Ikki's endless babbling. But she'd had work to do, and it seemed innocent enough at the time. It was just plain old red lipstick. She should have realized there was a trick involved, given Ikki's insistence, though. It was her own damn fault she fell for it.

It wasn't until her assistant had walked into her office to hand her a folder—she'd looked at Asami's face with shock and dashed back out, laughing on the other side of the door—that Asami realized something was wrong. Ikki's makeup. In the corner of her office stood a mirror, which she immediately went to. She was a bit afraid to look once she got to the mirror, though, eyes downcast as she chewed her lip. The curiosity won out over the fear, in the end, and Asami faced her reflection.

Where there used to be a plain red, there was now electric blue. Ikki had tricked Asami into wearing color-changing lipstick, and now her lips were almost bluer than Korra's eyes. Well, that wasn't true, but the color was certainly at least comparable to those beautiful eyes. How could such a pretty eye color look so bad when applied to Asami's lips? Her whole face looked wrong to her with this shade on her lips. No wonder her assistant ran out of the room in laughter.

There should have been makeup remover in her desk drawer, but Asami was having trouble finding it. Well, she could still put other lipstick over it. Except that she couldn't seem to find any of her makeup supplies anywhere. None of them. Someone had come into her office and taken or moved everything. Brow furrowed, she kept searching, not sure who would have done such a thing. Unless Ikki was somehow involved. But Ikki wouldn't have access to this room, much less know where Asami kept her makeup. The makeup hadn't exactly been _hidden_ , but even still.

Regardless of who was responsible for the missing supplies, the fact was that Asami had no way of fixing her blue lips. She could try wiping the lipstick off, but there was a good chance it wouldn't come all the way off like that. And then she'd have _smudged_ blue lips. That seemed worse.

The worst part was that she had one more meeting that afternoon. One she couldn't avoid without major repercussions. It was starting so soon that she couldn't even try to reschedule. This was going to be embarrassing.

With a heavy sigh, Asami stopped fumbling through her desk drawers, knowing she wasn't going to find anything to help her out. As thus, she was forced to go through the remainder of her day with shocking blue lips. There were so many stares. Oh, so many stares. She could hardly wait to get back home so she could hide—and get this lipstick off of her face.

–

 

Hours later, Asami rushed through the front door of the estate, exhaling in relief. She scampered up the stairs, and fell flat on her butt when she turned the corner towards her room. Looking to see who she had crashed into, Asami was surprised to find Korra offering a hand to help her up. Asami took the offered hand and stood, forgetting about the embarrassing makeup situation for the time being.

Korra was supposed to be gone until tomorrow. She left last night. Before Asami had a chance to ask why Korra was back early, Korra began to chortle without restraint. One look at Asami's face, and Korra couldn't help but be amused. Asami's hand went to cover her mouth as she remembered why she had been rushing in the first place, but the damage was already done.

She tried to divert Korra's attention, “I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?”

“I lied!” She managed through her cackling, “I can't believe Ikki really got you to do it! The plan worked!”

“You were involved in this?” Asami gaped at Korra. “Why would you...?”

Korra's sheepish grin showed the slightest hint of remorse. Only the slightest, however. Amusement still was the dominant emotion on her face. “Sorry, I just thought it would be funny to see you with this on. Which it was. Maybe I should have considered another way to get you to wear it, though... Oh, and I just put your makeup stuff in your room.”

Asami scowled, but Korra couldn't take the expression seriously when Asami's lips were so blue, and she burst into another fit of laughter.

Glaring, Asami stamped over to Korra and grabbed her chin, planting a rough kiss on her lips. A satisfied smirk splayed across her face when she let her go. For a moment, Korra was confused. Her behavior had not earned her a kiss, surely. Of course, it wasn't a reward kiss. Asami's lips were painted blue. And now, Korra's also had blue smudges.

If they were both messy anyway, they may as well just forget about the lipstick and make-out instead, right? That was Korra's logic when she brought Asami back to kiss her again. And maybe Asami would forgive her if she kissed her enough, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave kudos if you liked it~
> 
> By the way, I have a lot to do for school this coming week, so I can't promise I can write for all of the remaining days of Korrasami Week. I'll try my best, but I don't want to make any promises =S
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or the characters)


End file.
